A generic medical instrument is known, for instance, from DE 10 2005 027 418 A1. Owing to the configuration of one partial area of a handle as a partial area that can pivot around the longitudinal axis of the gripping member, it is possible with this known instrument, without releasing the handle or reaching around it, first of all to vary the position of the handle in the hand in such a way that no pressure spots result on the operator's hand and, secondly, to ensure a constantly optimal position of the gripping members to the operator's hand and finger position, in order to allow the best possible application of force by the hand to the instrument.
This type of pivotable configuration of a gripping member of the handle has proved itself in the art; however, it involves very considerable installation and dismantling effort to remove the pivotable partial area of the gripping member from the rigid gripping member for cleaning purposes and/or to reconnect it again.
Consequently it is the object of the invention to produce a medical instrument that is simple in structure and can also be cleaned quickly and thoroughly.